Imperial Peerage
The Peerage of the Imperium is an interesting legal device entirely separate from the size or value of the territory ruled and has its roots deep in the specific system of feudalism practiced under the House Corrino. Every head of a House Major in the Empire actually has two titles, one indicating their holdings (by definition 'Siridar' or planetary governor for a head of a House Major) and one 'Dignity' title indicating the status of the 'House' that is, family holdings including populations and the whole machinery of governing them. Every House Major also holds a seat in the Landsraad and a vote for every planet they control in the old tradition. Holdings Titles *Siridar: Planetary Governor. That is to say, one given direct rule (fief-complete) over a planet by the Emperor. Possession of a Siridar-ship is what separates a House Major from a House Minor. Originally an old Salusan term for a sub-chief under the paramount chief. *Siridar-Regent or Siridar-Proxy: A governor who actually rules a planet in the name of its lawful Siridar, generally answerable to them. *Lehnsherr: 'Landlord' an old pre-Corrino legal term coined in the Landsraad for a Siridar-in-absentia, the liege of a Siridar-Regent. Very rarely used in modern times, where the liege is usually just referred to as a 'Siridar' regardless of location. *Khediv: One who holds a contract for exploitation of a planet not from the Emperor but from the CHOAM company. May still appoint Siridar-Regents, depending on the terms of the contract. Dignities. These titles indicate the status of the Head of House, and remain with the House so long as it remains a House Major, with no regard to which fiefs it holds. These are primarily terms of honor used for social and ceremonial precedence although they do carry some legal implications, minor but important, such as speaking order within the Landsraad. These ranks reflect on the respect of the House itself. Note also that while femine forms of the ranks are given, they are generally used for the Legal Wife of the Head of House, a the Patriarchal inheritance laws of the Imperium make female succession a very rare thing. *Principality (House of the 1st Rank) Prince/Princess: Rare. Title used for those sovereign rulers that were offered a place in the Imperium by the first Padishah Emperor but had the right to refuse and maintain their sovereignty. Members of the Imperium only by choice. Very few of these titles were created and even fewer survive to modern times. (Ex. House Naraj) *''Archduchy (House of the 1st Rank) Archduke/Archduchess: Disused title. Was used by members of the direct male Imperial Line of the Corrino when put in charge of a House Major, either by inheritance or Imperial decree. Hasn't been in use since the Crisis of the Sixth Millennium, when the practice was banned by the demands of the Landsraad. (Ex. House Minor Fenring)'' *Duchy (House of the 2nd Rank) Duke/Duchess: Originally the Burseg-Siridari, warleaders and governors both, the highest common dignity, these, almost always Uradel Houses are those closest to the Imperial House, often related by multiple marriages throughout history, it is not uncommon for Dukes to also play a part in the Imperial succession. Cannot be dissolved by simple decree of the Emperor but must be done with support of the Landsraad. (Ex. House Atreides) *March (Between the 2nd and 3rd Rank) Marquis/Marchioness: Special governors of problem areas, earned elevation from County by extraordinary service to the Empire. Also hold the ranks of 'Caid' within the Sardaukar and hold the rights of a Sardaukar officer. (Ex. House Merovech) *Earldom (House of the 3rd Rank) Earl/Iarla: A fraction above County in dignity, but only just, Earldoms are considered more independent, originally a rank for those who settled a planet rather than ruled an already settled world, although that meaning has not been used in many thousands of years. An Earldom is legally considered a County, and only is a greater dignity in matters of honor and ceremony. (Ex. House Panteran) *County (House of the 3rd Rank) Count/Countess: Originally the standard dignity for non-Sardaukar rulers, below a Duchy in dignity but higher than the Adlig Barons. Have certain archaic guarantees of safety from the Golden Lion Throne, but many of these have either been eroded or rendered meaningless in the modern age. (Ex. House Sundiata) *Viscounty (House of the 4th Rank) Viscount/Viscontessa: A dignity created originally to raise money during the Wars of Assassin by giving extra status to Barons in exchange for cash. It was also used to designate Counties that had been split by inheritance or feud. (Ex. House Moritani) *Barony (House of the 5th Rank) Baron/Baroness: The basic head of a Great House, originally used for the Adlig, those raised up to rule by the Emperor, holds no special privilages beyond that given by being head of a Great House and a planetary Siridar. (Ex. House Harkonnen) There are also other factors to consider in a dignity, such as age (see Uradel and Briefadel) and unique titles such as Chevalier of the Empire, a lifetime title given to those Heads of House that have earned special honor from the Emperor. Category:Prince Category:Duke Category:Marquis Category:Count Category:Viscount Category:Baron